1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a charger and charging of an electronic device.
2. Background
Power availability and battery life are factors that may impact user's experiences with electronic devices, such as a mobile device. Energy harvesting may provide an alternative power source (or an alternative energy source). A charging system may be used to provide the alternative power (or energy) to the electronic device.